step love
by miraLOVEE
Summary: what happens when you fall for your step brother? miley ends up falling for her stepbrother nick the perv... follow them on there journey...........NILEYY
1. Chapter 1

**Step love **

**Characters:**

Miley Cyrus

Nick Jonas

Joe Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Selena Gomez

Demi lovato

Mileys P.O.V 

Urge I can't believe that I have to move to New Jersey. I'm so much better her in the L.A sun. My mom had to marry this guy. But honestly why can't he move here with his 3 sons. Why do I have to leave all my friends? Whatever this sucks.

Jen: hunny hurry up the cab is here

Miley: coming! I said. I really didn't want to go.

Jen: aren't you excited?

Miley: sure mom if that makes you happy to here. I said while rolling my eyes.

***after the plane*****

as we walked off the plane I see this man with a huge smile on his face. I'm guessing its moms husband. My mom ran to him and gave him a huge kiss. Ewwww. Guess I was right.

Jen: hunny I would like you to meet my husband, and your new step father… Brad.

Miley: uhh... Hi.

Brad: hi Miley ive heard so much about you.

Im sure he has. I smiled.

**************

I walked into my new house. I wont lie it was a great house. It was huge and modern.

Brad: BOYSS!!!!! Come down here!!!

Here we go meeting the new so called*BROTHERS* this should be loads of fun.

Nicks P.O.V 

Oo great now I gotto to meet, my new stepsister and step mom, I bet she's like a total nerd, and supper ugly.

I walked down the stairs and I see this supper HOTTTT girl. Great another victim..

Brad: boys say hi to miley.

Joe goes up to miley and kisses here hand

Joe: nice to meet you beautiful. He said with a grin on his face.

I guess that Joe finds her hot to.

Miley: umm hi?

I go up to her and give her a hug. I wisperd in here ear.

Nick: its great to have a hot sister.

**Heyy guys that was the first chapter hope you liked it!! ****Review!!!!!! And I promise the next one will be better**

**Xoxo miralovee**


	2. Chapter 2

Step love!

**Heyy guys thanks for the reviews!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!!**

**And this is legal!! I don't use there last names!**

Last time*

Nick: its great the have a hot sister!

Now*

Mileys .

What the hell. This guy is such a freak! They all are. But I might add that there so damm hott! Snap out of it miley.

Miley: o—kay... I said with a creped out face.

Brad: nick why don't you show miley here new room.

Nick: sure that why not. He said with this wired cheeky kind of face.

Nicks P.O.V 

Lets the games begin.

Miley: umm where is my room?

Nick: right across from mine. I said I so was going to get her in my bed… damm she is so freaking hot.

Miley: ooh joy.

Nick: what u don't like me? I said getting closer to her.

Miley: well… um you no you're great and everything but like… she was so nervous

Nick: but what… I got even closer to her. Our faces were inches apart.

Miley: umm you see you kind of a PIGG.. She pushed me away from her.

Nick: if you think that was all your gonna get, then your sadly wrong. cause you don't know what you got coming for you babe. I winked at her and walked to my room.

Mileys P.O.V

Urge that's not good!! Oh my god I really hate him and ive only been here for like 30 min. and what did he mean I got more coming for me. What is he gonna do? Oh jezz this is gonna be a great experice.

*** Supper*******

Jen: KIDSSS!!! Time for supper.

I walked down 5 minitues late. I was unpacking. As I got down the stairs I see every one there already. And the only seat left was,, you guessed Next to NICK!

I sat down next to him. Ahh man I really hate this!

Jen: sweetie would you like some potatoes?

Miley: sure mom

Suddenly I feel a hand on my thigh. I look over its nicks. He started to rub me. OH MY GOD!! He was getting higher. A soft moan came out. I couldn't help it, it felt so GOOD!

I looked over at nick. He had a smirk on his face. I finally got the courage to take his hand off me.

****later on *********

I hear a knock on my door.

Miley: COME IN!

Nick: hey sis!

Miley: urge nick get the fuck OUT!!

Nick: ooh miley don't be like that. U no you liked it.

Miley: good one nick!

Nick: really? Because if I heard right I heard a moan coming out of your mouth.

Miley: whatever nick. It happens. Its natural.

He got closer to me and before I new it he was on top of me!

Nick: want to have some fun?

**Hope you liked itt! Review!!! Love you guys!**

**Xoxo miraLOVEE**


	3. Chapter 3

Step love!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it toke so long to update but I have exams until June 12. Then after it's SUMMERR!!! So I get to update more!!**

Nick: so wanna have some fun?

Miley: get of me Nicholas!!!!

Nick: why miley don't you wanna have a good time! He said getting closer to her face.

I no what im gonna do. Im gonna pretend that I want him back and after have a chance to get away. Perfect!!

Miley: your right I want you. I kissed him roughly.

Nick:* smirks and deepens the kiss*

Miley: *deepens it even more and puts her hands under his shirts and rubs his abs, then she turns over so now she's on top for a better get away*

Nick: *getting turned on*

Miley: *miley stops kissing him and runs to the door* ha-ha sorry nick im suddenly not in the mood. She smirked and ran to the living room.

Nick: fuckk!!!! Man she's smart. But don't worry miley ill get you soon. *he said to him self*

*with miley*

Miley: watching TV

Joe: *comes down and sits right next to miley* hey sexy!

Miley: urge what do you want Joe. *not taking her eyes away from the TV*

Joe: im here to make you a proposison.

Miley:*looked at him* and what's this proposition.

Joe: I saw what nick did to you…

Miley: AND…

Joe: you want to get back at him right?

Miley: what do trying to say?

Joe: what im trying to say is that to make nicks blood boil we have to take away what he likes and wants. And right now its you.

Miley: okay so what do you have in mind?

Joe: I say we make nick catch us making out and make him think were an item, that will make him go insane.

Miley: what in it for you?

Joe: well id be getting my little brother pissed, on of my hobbies, and I get to make out with you*he winks*

Miley: wow Joe.

Joe: so you in?

Miley: um… ok fine im in!!

Joe: sweet!!

Miley: so when we start?

Joe: *sees nick walking downstairs* now!*he pulls miley in to a kiss.

Miley: *kissed back*

Joe: deepens the kiss*

Miley: *puts her hands through his hair getting into the kiss*

Nick: WHAT THE FUCK?

**Hey so that was another chapter I no there isn't a lot of demi and like selena and Kevin and stuff, but I promise the next will be. ****So 10 reviews for the next chapter??? Love you guysss**

**Xoxox miraLOVEE **

**p.s: do you want them longer? Or is it okay like this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Im really sorry I didn't update sooner. I hate exams and everything. Now all im waiting for is Friday and see if I passed. So keep your fingers crossed******

**And just to tell you im going to change there names due to soom stupid people who say that not using there nlast names isn't enough so ill be saying NATE , miley STEWART, shane, and well go on from there.**

Nate: WHAT THE FUCK!

Shane: pulls away.* what the matter man?

Miley: *with a smirk on her face.* ya what's wrong Nate?

Nate: *jealous* why were you making out with my brother?

Miley: cause I wanted to.

Nate: then why didn't you make me kiss you?

Miley: oh it's a simple as this. HES HOT!

Shane: *smirks*

Nate: im hot to. And I bet that im a better kisser then him!

Shane: hah not possible dude.

Miley: sorry Nate but he's a really good kisser.

Nate: you n what im going to show you how better I am then him.* grabs her and kisses her passionately*

Miley:*feels fire works and kisses back*

Nate: *brings her closer and licks her lip and ask for and entrance*

Miley: * parts her lips apart and lets him in*

After what seemed like forever they had to pull apart. They needed air! They just stood there looking in each others eyes. Nate finally spoke. .

Nate: wow…

Miley: you can say that again.

Shane: so who was better miles?* giving her the look saying you have to get him back remember.*

She didn't no what to do. That kiss was AMAZING and she felt like she was about to explode. But what was she supposed to do, just admit that Nate was obviously the better kisser and leave Shane hanging. Wait... She had an idea. Telling him that shane was better he was going to get jealous. And make him want her more.

Miley: well you guys were both good but…

Nate: miles whos better*please make it be me I think im falling for her, I wanna keep kissing her like that*

Shane: ya miles* she better not ruin our plan*

Miley: ok guys close your eyes and the person I kiss is the better one!

They closed there eyes. Miley was going to tease then first she went to Nate and touched his lips with her finger tips. Nate shivered at her touch. Then she went to Shane and kissed him on the neck. He was beginng to get weak. The she touched nate abs , he was starting to get weak in the knees. After that she finally went up to shane and kissed him softly on the lips.

Shane: *pulls away* HA I new it was me. SUCK ON THAT NATE!!

Nate:*disappointed and jelouse.* miley you so want me…

Miley:* yes I do* really nate… then how come I kissed shane and not you?

Nate: URG!!! Your gonna be mine miley. Even if ill have to force you.* and ran to his room*

Miley: step 1 complete. *smiles*

**So that one was a little longer. Hope you guys like it. REVIEW PLEASE******

**Can I get at least 5? Just to no that someone likes it?**

**Anyways love you guys**

**Xoxo miraLOVEE**

**P.S im thinking bout doing a one shot. I wanna no which couple it should be about?**

**And what the story should be about. Thanks guys******


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys ! im really sorry that this toke so freakin long. ****But I hate writers block and I was enjoying summer:) alirght here chapter 5**

PREVIOULSY:

Nick: im gonna make you mine miley even if I have to force you.(ran to his room)

Miley: step one complete.

Chapter 5

Joe: good job miles. I think he actually bought it!

Miley: I no. well tommorw we start step 2

Next day

Miley was in her room getting ready.

Miley: yup this is gonna be perfect for phase 2.

As she went down the starirs nick came out of his roon with nothing but boxers on. DAMMM he looked so HOTTT. Thankfully he ddint see her drooling over him and went straight to the bathroom. Miley waited fro him to go down stairs and after a few minutes she went down. He entered the kitchen with her short shorts and a tank top that was kinda short. She ran to joe and sat on he lap.

Joe: hey baby( kisses her)

Miley: (kisses back)

Miley: (starts nibbling on his ear)

Nick couldn't take it anymore his blood started to boil. Miley was his. He wanted her. He wanted to be the guy she jumped on in the morning. And oh god he wanted to badly to kiss her like that.

Nick: JOE JESUS CHRIST STOP!!

Joe: (pulled away with a smirk) whats wrong, man?

Nick: what wrong? Whats wrong? Your asking me what wrong? Your making out with miley right infront of me that's what wrong.

Miley: ooh did nicky get hit with the jelouse bug.

Nick: (lieing) ha no its just that it fuken gross to see you guys swaping spite while im fuken trying to have breakfast.

Miley: if you say so nicky! (smiling)

Nick: miles how can you make out with joe. We all no that you want me so bad(smirking)

Miley: ooh really nick, then why was I making out with joe and not you, yuou should no me by now. When I want someone, im not afraid to got for it,

Joe: of nick we all no that you got a little horny watching us make out, so why don't you do us all a favour and go jack off in your room!

Nick: shut the fuck up joe! And to show that miley wants me youll see want im gonna do.

Miley: what you gonna do nicky?

Nick: this. (picks her up form joes lap, puts her on the conter and kisses her deeply.)

Miley: ( caught up in the kiss and runs her fingers in his hair)

**Well that was intense. REVIEW !!! love you guysss!! And once agin sorry for the wait.**

**Oo and who saw the send it on video? I loved it. Tell me what you think**

**Xoxo miraLOVEE**


	6. authors note

**Hey guys just wanted to keep you guys updated ******** i need more reviews!**

**And if not that if at least 6 people follow me on twitter, ill update as soon as it hits 6!**

**/mirandapetrella**

**or if that doesn't work search mirandapetrella**

**love you guys. And I would also love if you guys give me soom ideas!!!**

**Xoxo. miraLOVEE**


End file.
